


Cookie For Dog

by Audriss



Series: Adventures of Dog [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: Look, Dog deserves all the treats! He is the smartest of the bunch. He better get all the treats that apocalyptic world manages to produce!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Adventures of Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Cookie For Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g_r_a_u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_r_a_u/gifts).



> Cc5 wrote a fic. She forgot Dog's cookie but I fixed that... this is that. Go read her fic now.

Dog sat on the ground, ever vigilant. Leader kept making a fool out of himself, and Flower, his mate, giggled at the display. Dog, if he could have frowned, frowned and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. His body language was a tell-tale sign he was laughing. His tail did a little swish from side to side and watched Leader and Flower interact. He wasn’t sure how holding a stick that shot other, pointy sticks could be so funny to the two, but they had done these strange exercises rather diligently, nearly every day.

Leader is safe. Flower is safe, his inner thoughts re-iterated and he stood up, shook himself once or twice, and headed into the house. On the steps of the porch, a heavenly scent greeted him and he followed it with determination. It was the smell of a greatest of treats. 

Poonut booter.

Nose trailing the floor, scents of various people filling the black boopable button, his nails tapped lightly against the hardwood floor, as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Dog!” a woman called out and Dog skipped over to her. She had dark hair, and Dog had been calling her Raven. She scratched his sides, and behind his ears thoroughly and then proceeded to hand over a carved stick that the two-legged ones liked to use for ‘cooking’. 

“Don’t tell Daryl,” she whispered and handed it to Dod, who realized it was covered in a stuff that he liked, something called ‘dough’. He took the stick and plopped onto the floor to lick and chew it. 

Leader is not to be told. 

It was odd, but Dog had gotten used to these strange requests. Sometimes when he was given treats they all said not to tell Leader.

Dog continued to lick and monch the ‘dough’ off the ‘cooking’ stick. Raven then focused on a task at hand and Dog lost a track of her, thanks to the yummy taste in his mouth, but when he was done, he could scent the ‘forbidden food’ that usually was made out of the ‘dough’, as Raven delicately placed them on the plate on the counter.

Dog looked up from the floor and tilted his head: a movement that usually got him extra scritches and definitely, extra treats.

Raven did not notice, though. Dog, puzzled for a second, then proceeded to make a tiny whimper. Raven turned to look at him, and huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Then she paused for a second, before and albeit hesitantly, handed a cool cookie treat to Dog. He took it gently before placing it onto the floor between his paws

“Do. Not. Tell. Daryl.”

Leader can’t know. Strange, once again, but acceptable.

He finished the cookie, and realized Raven had left the kitchen. 

He dozed off for a second before Little Kicker walked in and walked over to the sink and filling a glass of with water. She drank the water, and turned to look at Dog.

“Hi, Dog!” she greeted him enthusiastically and he licked her hand when she scratched the scruff of his neck. 

“Oh, cookies!” Little Kicker exclaimed and picked up one. She looked down at Dog, who licked his lips in order to tell her that they were excellent cookies. He placed his head onto the front paws, but Little Kicker giggled and picked up one more, and handed it over to Dog. 

“Don’t tell Uncle Daryl.”

Leader still can’t know. Acceptable. 

After demolishing the second cookie, Dog continued to doze off for a good while, before Flower came into the kitchen and greeted him with a scritch and a hug. She bit her lip when she noticed the cookies cooling on the plate on the counter and reached over to pick up one, and then a second one. She gave the second cookie to Dog, and they ate their treats together on the floor.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Nobody can’t know. Acceptable.

By then, Dog was thirsty and he stood up with Flower and then trotted over to the water bowl he had on the kitchen floor. Then he trailed his nose out of the house and skipped into the bushes to do some businesses. 

When he made his way back to the house he saw Leader sitting on the porch steps, with a white stick that had a funny smell, between his lips. 

“Hey, Dog,” he greeted. Dog nuzzled against him to show him he was happy to see Leader, and then leaned against the scritches he gave, while a funny smelling cloud fluttered around of them. 

“Here,” Leader said, and reached into his pocket, “Don’t tell the others.” 

A cookie appeared onto his hand and he handed it over to Dog. He took it with a sheepish look in his eyes, but played it off as it was the first and only treat he had ever received proceeded to drool on the steps as he ate it, and then jump against Leader to show off his gratitude. 

“Alright, alright,” Leader said and patted his side, “Sit.”

Dog obeyed and sat down happily next to Leader.

A moment of silence in the dusk of the day was absolutely perfect ending to the day Dog had just experience - - 

“WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES?!” Raven’s voice echoed from the kitchen, with a hint of despair. 

“Fuck,” Leader growled.

“Rrruff,” Dog replied.

They both slinked out of the yard, making no sounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I honestly wrote it in like five minutes. It is FULL of grammatical errors and probably because I was trying to write it like Dog. XD


End file.
